


Journey Of The Beast (The White Wolf Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odors of wood and stone and earth mingle, dark and clean, like driftwood and furniture polish.  It teases Diefenbaker's senses, lures him deeper into the dark and still ranges of the Borderlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey Of The Beast (The White Wolf Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 7
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by Luzula. Remix of Kernezelda's [Fraser In The North](http://kernezelda.livejournal.com/364678.html).
> 
> Also available as a [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fraser-in-northjourney-of-beast-white-wolf-remix) or [audiobook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fraser-in-northjourney-of-beast-white-wolf-remix-audiobook) performed by the lovely malnpudl.

The odors of wood and stone and earth mingle, dark and clean, like driftwood and furniture polish. It teases Diefenbaker's senses, lures him deeper into the dark and still ranges of the Borderlands.

He walks, careful of icy shards underpaw, following a path not with his nose, but with his heart. He travels under a glittering sky-trail of stars, reflecting off the snow, deepening the shadows. Time passes but the stars remains motionless in the eternal night, and his journey continues.

The heart-trail leads him to a clearing, and in the center of the clearing is a giant white wolf, larger than any Dief has ever seen before. It is bigger than a bull caribou and it stares at Dief with coal-red eyes.

_Amarok,_ Dief says, dipping his head in respect.

The white wolf stares at him, measuring.

_There are two paths for you to choose from,_ the white wolf says. _Forward to your packmate, who awaits your return. Backward to the next life, the endless hunting ground._ The spirit-wolf's jaws open wide in a blood-thirsty grin, teeth sharp and flashing in the starlight. _Choose wisely, pup._

Dief stares at the wolf, head tilted. He scents the air, twitches an ear to hear better. He thinks of his packmate, and the bond between them, reaches out with his spirit and feels it, leading not ahead, but behind.

_Not Amarok,_ he barks. _Amaguq. Trickster._ He raises his hackles and growls, a low, rumbling sound that wakes a phantom ache on his belly. As he steps forward, the white wolf fades away, leaving only the burning eyes to stare at Dief for an endless moment before winking away.

He snaps his jaws in frustration before turning back, following the heart-song of his packmate, suddenly loud in this quiet land.

He doesn't have any problems making his way back. And when Dief finds his packmate, he presses a warm nose against his side, a low whine rising while his tail beats weakly, once and twice against the floor.

-fin-


End file.
